


Leather Jackets and Light Eyes

by trespasser



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform, idk how long this will be, just bare with me, or how many chapters, there will be smut tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trespasser/pseuds/trespasser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters as brothers was never easy, but when they think giving Elora a little prank on her first day of school was funny, she decides to get a little payback with the help of her newly made – and rather cute – friend, Stiles. Their friendship blossoms and evolves, despite the struggles and problems they face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Jackets and Light Eyes

The obnoxious buzzing of the vibrating phone inevitably woke up the Winchester, invoking a groan.

“Sam!”

With no response, Elora let out another groan and rolled over, picking up her phone to look at the time. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust and read the blurry digits. _07:25_.

“ _Sam!_ ”

She scrambled out of bed, thoroughly annoyed with her brother – or both of them. She threw on an outfit and went down to the kitchen, getting a glimpse of the clock on the microwave. How changing had taken her fifteen minutes was beyond her but she was more focused on the smug smiles her brothers wore.

“What the hell?!” she demanded, eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

“Oh, c’mon,” Dean grinned, cutting a pancake in half. “I thought you were nervous to go anyway?’

Elora gave him an incredulous look. “How would being late make me any less nervous?”

Dean just laughed at her, shoving a large, sticky half of a pancake in his mouth. Drops of syrup fell onto his chin and she had to look away. So she slid her gaze over to Sam, who had remained unusually quiet.

“Sammy,” She said warmly, smiling at him. They were the same height (he was sitting down at the table) so she could look him in the eyes as she talked. “Listen to me very closely. I will get you back – the both of you – and it will be the prank to end all pranks. You won’t see it coming.”

Sam smiled sheepishly. “Of course I won’t. I can’t look that far down, my neck would cramp.”

Her smile dropped and she turned away from him, picking up her bookbag (which she’d been smart enough to pack the night before) and opening the front door.

“Have a good day at school, Lora!” Dean shouted, laughing around a mouthful of pancake.

Elora flipped him off as she walked out. A small smile played on her lips as she slipped her hand out of the leather jacket pocket, the dangle of car keys like music to her ears.

She popped open the door to her brother’s Baby, starting up the engine. As she drove off, she glanced at her house, watching Dean’s eyes go wide. With a wink and a grin, Elora sped off to the school.

* * *

A knock on the classroom door got everyone’s attention.

“Oh, what now?” The coach complained, marching to the door and whipping it open. Stiles and Scott were sitting in the back, and couldn’t see who it was, but the guys who could straightened their backs at the front.

“You’re late.”

“I’m sorry, sir, my brothers–” A girl started, but Coach just raised a finger at her.

“Come back on time tomorrow, new girl.”

Stiles sat up when he heard that, hitting Scott’s arm to get his attention.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I’m serious.” Coach said, giving her his best stern face. “Keep your brothers’ in line next time.”

A loud laugh came from whoever was on the other side of the door. “You tell them to stay in line and see how well it goes over.”

Coach closed the door with a huff. “Now, if there are no more distractions–”

Stiles waved his arm in the air, trying to get Coach Finstock’s attention.

“Stilinski!”

“Can I go to the bathroom, Coach?”

“Just make sure to not go into the girls’, Stilinski.”

Stiles glared at him and practically ran out of the classroom to find the new girl. He looked both ways and saw a girl with short blonde hair looking around. He paused with wide eyes, staring at her. She turned and looked directly at him, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles started walking towards her, slowly, because she looked like she could kill him. She wore all black, but the leather jacket was the most intimidating thing about her.

“I’m Stiles,” he said when he thought she could hear him. “Stiles Stilinski. Are you new here?”

She looked him up and down, crossing her arms over her chest. “My first day.”

“What’s your name?”

The girl looked up at him through emerald eyes. “Elora. Elora Winchester.”

Her replies were short, but that didn’t deter him. “Well, do you want me to show you around?”

“Aren’t you in class?” she questioned, flicking her eyes to the Coach’s room.

He shrugged, grinning. “They won’t miss me if I’m gone too long.”

“Then please show me around.”

He nodded. “What’s your next class?”

“Chemistry with Mr. Harris.” Elora replied.

“Hey! I have him next period, too. Do you have your schedule on you?”

“No, I memorised it.” Her cheeks got a little red, like she was embarrassed to confess it.

“All eight classes?”

“Mhmm. Are you going to keep asking me questions or give me a tour?”

“Follow me.”

They walked quietly for a few minutes before Stiles broke the silence. “So, what did your brothers do?”

Elora glanced at him, her face a question mark.

“I overheard you talking.”

Her hair rippled as she nodded. “Well, we have an ongoing prank war, and their latest prank was changing my alarm an hour ahead to make me late.”

“Ooh, harsh.” He laughed. “How are you going to get them back?”

She grinned at him wickedly, pulling keys out of her pocket. “These are the keys to my older brothers’ beloved Impala. I drove it here.”

“That’s your prank?”

“Of course not, Stiles.” She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. “This is just… a prequel to the real deal.”

“And what’s the real deal?” he asked, stopping near a class door.

She opened her mouth and then closed it, looking him over again with a wide grin. “Actually, maybe you could help me with that. Do you have a car?”

He nodded. “A Jeep, actually. And this is our second period.”

“Thanks. Want me to tell you the plan while you show me my other classes?”

Stiles nodded, an eager smile on his face.

* * *

Before she could enter the cafeteria, Elora’s phone started buzzing in her pocket. She whipped it out, turning away from the chatter of the lunch room.

“Elora?”

It was Castiel, of course. “Hey, Cas.”

“Elora, Dean wanted me to call you. Why aren’t you answering his calls?”

She shrugged though he couldn’t see it. “I don’t wanna talk to him.”

“Why not?”

“Cas,” she groaned, shoving her free hand in the pocket of her leather jacket. “Just tell him I’ll talk to him when I get home, alright?”

“But Dean says–”

“Cas! I don’t care what Dean says. I’m in school, I’m not supposed to be on my phone, okay? I’m fine and I’ll see him and Sammy when I get home.”

“Okay, Elora.” There was some muffled talking in the background. “Oh, and Dean says–”

“I’m hanging up now.” She stated. Before Cas could say anything else, she ended the call and turned off her phone. A shadow crept over her phone and she looked up to see what was causing it.

Just two girls, one a brunette, the other a strawberry blonde. They were both really pretty, and Elora instantly knew that they were the popular girls she had read about in novels and seen on TV.

“You’re the new girl, right?” The strawberry blonde asked.

“Yeah. My name’s Elora, why?”

“I’m Lydia.” She introduced, sticking out her hand. Elora took it, shaking it. “I love your hair!”

Elora ran a hand through it, smiling. “Thank you. I like yours, too.”

“Hey, are you sitting with anyone?” The brunette smiled at her. “I’m Allison, by the way.”

“No, I don’t really know anyone. I planned on eating in a girls’ bathroom stall.” Elora replied, watching Lydia’s eyes go wide in horror.“I’m kidding, guys. Well, about eating in a bathroom stall.”

“You can sit with us!” Lydia exclaimed, grabbing her hand and practically dragging her to a table. There were already three people there, and she recognized Stiles, but not the other two boys. They were both pretty attractive, though.

“Elora, this is Jackson,” she pointed at the boy with the sharp jawline, “Scott,” she gestured to the boy that Allison sat next to, “and–”

“Stiles.” Elora interrupted. “I met him already.”

Lydia raised her eyebrows at Stiles but didn’t say anything. She, instead, sat next to Jackson, leaving Elora next to Stiles.

“Are we still meeting after school?” Stiles asked in a low voice, like he was keeping it a secret from his friends.

“Why are you whispering?” she murmured back, a delicate eyebrow raised at him in question.

“Are we still meeting after school?” he asked again, his voice a normal tone. Scott and Allison looked at the two curiously, and Elora figured he didn’t want them to question it.

“Yeah. Where do you wanna meet?”

“Wait outside your last class for me, alright?”

Elora nodded, turning her attention from Stiles to Lydia and Jackson to ask how long they’d been together. She was really listening to Scott and Stiles talk.

“Why are you meeting her after school?” Scott asked him.

“I’m driving her home,” Stiles replied, and Elora could hear pride in his voice.

“How did you convince her to let you drive her home?”

Stiles scoffed, offended. “She asked me to.”

“Wait, what’s her last name?” Allison asked quietly, thinking you couldn’t hear.

“Winchester,” Stiles said immediately. “What? A pretty girl noticed me, Scott, of course i’m gonna remember her name!”

A grin spread across your face and you turned back to Stiles. “Awh, you think I’m pretty?”

His cheeks got red and the couple behind him tried to stifle their laughter. “I-I mean, you are.”

“It’s okay,” Elora said, ruffling his hair. “I think you’re pretty, too.”

Everybody at the table laughed, including Stiles, though the blush didn’t leave his cheeks.

Elora smiled to herself. She could grow to like it here.

* * *

At the end of the day, Stiles nearly tripped over himself to get to Elora’s last class, rounding the corner to see she was already out of the classroom and some jock had her pushed up against a locker.

“Speak up, new girl,” he demanded. He must have spit on her because she made a disgusted face and brought her hand up to wipe her cheek. “I can’t hear you.”

Stiles took a step forward, ready to be her knight in shining armour, but what she did next surprised him.Apparently it surprised a lot of people, causing a loud gasp to go through the hall.

She grabbed the arm that was next to her head on the locker the guy had her pushed up against and and twisted it behind him, using her other hand to shove his other side down. Her mouth was next to his ear.

“You want loud?” she asked, her voice rising on the last word. “I’ll show you loud.”

She yanked his arm back before throwing him to the ground, hard. He yelled out in pain, cursing at her violently.

“Don’t touch me again, Greenberg,” she said, standing up straight and turning away from him.

Stiles was standing open-mouthed when she approached him. “Sorry, did you… see that?”

“How did– how did you learn to fight like that?”

Elora shrugged one shoulder. “My brothers are really paranoid. Do you still want to drive me home? Because you don’t have to if you don’t want to anymore.”

Stiles eyes went wide as he looked at her. “Are you kidding? That was awesome!”

“Really?” Elora asked hesitantly.

“Yes!” he exclaimed. She was hot and knew how to fight. And he was driving her home! A hot girl had asked him to drive her home! This day couldn’t get any better.

“Okay, then. Let’s go.”

Surprisingly, she had parked next to his Jeep. “So should we scratch it up or anything, to make it look realistic?”

She slid in next to him, a horrified look on her face. “God, no! He would kill me, Stiles. Never hurt Baby.”

He nodded, not wanting to know if she was serious about the killing part. “Will they kill me for driving you home?”

They were pulling out of the parking, and she pointed him in the right direction. “Trust me, you will be totally unnoticed when I tell Dean I accidentally wrecked his car.”

Stiles was quiet for a minute, taking a left. “Will they kill you?”

“Not if we drive off fast enough.” She answered with a laugh. “Okay, take a right and we’ll be on my street. You won’t get scared when I start crying, right?”

He laughed, shaking his head. He knew it was a prank, and if her brother felt the same way about his car that Stiles felt about his Jeep, he knew that it’d be one hell of a prank, too.

She sniffled a little bit and he looked at her. “Jesus, how easy is it to make yourself cry?”

Her eyes and nose were already puffy and red, and her cheeks looked like she’d been crying for an hour straight.

“Don’t break my concentration.” Elora answered, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. She pointed at her house and he pulled into the driveway, turning off the Jeep and honking.

Within seconds, two very angry and dangerous-looking men came out of the house. The taller one didn’t look as angry as the short, freckled one, but he still looked really scary. Elora opened the Jeep door and stepped out, rubbing her nose again.

“Elora, what the hell?!” The shorter one yelled, eyes flicking to Stiles. Stiles shrank down in his seat at the murderous look he got, turning to Elora for help.

“Dean, it’s not because of him,” she hiccuped out. “It-it’s Baby.”

The short one – Dean – looked at her sharply. “What about Baby?”

“I-I was driving too fast, and I wasn’t paying attention, and-and–”

“Lora, what happened to Baby?” The tall one asked.

“She’s in a ditch,” Elora whispered, glancing back at Stiles and winking. “I crashed on the way home from school. Stiles saw me and picked me up, he offered to drive me home.”

“We’re going,” Dean declared, marching off the property.

“Do you want a ride?” Stiles called out.

“No! C’mon, Sammy, let’s go get Baby.”

“Dean, you don’t know where she is,” Elora called after him.

He turned around with narrowed eyes. “You’re right. Give me the keys, Lora. We’ll walk to the school, the same direction you went last week.”

Elora sniffled one last time, pulled the keys out out of her pocket, and tossed them to Dean, and then the two men starting walking the way he and Elora had come.

After a few seconds of her standing there, watching as they walked away, she turned and grinned at Stiles.

“Thank you so much for helping me. I’m gonna go inside and wipe my face and stuff, wanna come in?”

He looked at her in surprise. “You’re inviting a stranger into your home.”

A smile played on her lips as she looked him over (for the third time that day, he might add). “Trust me, Stilinski, I could take you if you tried anything.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, a frown on his face. She just turned and started towards her front door as he scrambled out of the Jeep. “What’s supposed to mean?”

* * *

“So when did you move here?” Stiles asked, standing awkwardly at the front door.

“About a month ago. You can sit down, you know.”

He nodded and walked to the couch, plopping himself down on it. “So your brothers…”

Elora laughed, wiping her face with a damp cloth. “They are certainly not gonna like me for a while. In fact,” she smiled slyly at him, sitting on the arm of the couch, wet cloth in hand, “if they kick me out, you wouldn’t mind letting me stay at your house, would you?”

His honey eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed red. “I-if my dad is okay with it, I guess. I mean, you’re a girl and I’m a guy, so he might be suspicious, and– I’m rambling, sorry.”

His rambling was really cute, Elora decided. He was really cute. And making him flustered was really fun.

“I’m kidding,” she said with a chuckle. “But they might really kick me out for this next prank, so–”

“All this because they changed the time on your alarm clock?”

“That’s not all they’ve done. They flushed the toilet while I was showering, deleted all my music from my phone, cut out random pages from my favourite book, and Dean ate all my pie. This is a prank war, Stiles, not just a couple of pranks. It won’t end until one of us surrenders, and it won’t be me.”

“That sounded really deep,” he laughed.

She got up and nodded, silently agreeing. For her next prank, she needed to find the Gorilla glue they had, and fast. Elora knew that Sam and Dean would take a while to get to the school, where Baby was sitting totally fine, but she also knew that she wanted to be there when they got there.

“Hey, Stiles?” she called, rummaging through the kitchen drawers to find the glue.

“Yeah?”

“We’re friends now, right?”

“I-if you wanna be, yeah.”

A yell of triumph came from her when she found the packaging with three large tubes of Gorilla glue in it. “Awesome! So, for this prank war, do you wanna be on my team?”

“I can be a part of it?”

“If you wanna,” she answered, coming out of the kitchen and standing behind the couch, holding two of the tubes in her hands. “It’s totally okay if you don’t, though.”

He grinned up at her. “Hell yeah! What are you doing with the glue?”

Elora handed him a tube, directing him to the boys’ bathroom. “Glue the cabinets closed. Oh, and if you’re feeling frisky–” she added with a wink, “–you should glue the toilet seat down, too.”

He nodded and went to their bathroom, while Elora headed back to the kitchen. She knew which cabinets to glue; the cabinet with the alcohol, the cabinet with the baking supplies. She was also gluing Sam’s produce to the counters.

When they were done, Elora told him to follow her upstairs while she got a bag of clothes, just in case they were too angry to let her in the house.

“Why did you bring me up here with you?” Stiles asked, glancing around the room nervously.

“To fuck,” she replied quickly, going through her drawers.

“Uhm, I-I don’t–”

She looked up at him, eyes sympathetic and full of amusement at the same time. “I’m kidding. But it’s good to know you’re a virgin.”

She grabbed a pair of shorts off the floor, pulled a shirt off a hanger, and stuffed them in a plastic bag.

“What?! I never said that!” he exclaimed, clearly flustered.

“It was all over your face.” she explained, plucking a pair of underwear and  a bra out of a drawer, putting them in the bag as well. “It’s okay. I am, too.”

He looked surprised by this and she laughed at him, picking up the bag and leading them out of her room, snatching her charger off her desk on the way out. “Why do you look so confused?”

“How are you a virgin?”

She stopped and turned to him, eyebrows furrowed together. “How are you?”

“We-well, I’ve just never had anybody, and nobody’s ever tried to do it with me.”

He was so damn cute when he was embarrassed. “Well, plenty of people have tried to do it with me, I’ve just never liked anyone. I apparently only attract douchebags who just wanna fuck then ditch. I want to make love my first time, not fuck. And I’m not losing it to someone who claims they lost it in the fourth grade, anyway.”

They walked out of the house in silence. Elora didn’t need to turn around to see that he was blushing. They got in his Jeep and he was, surprisingly, the first to break the silence.

“What now?”

“We go to the school. Do you know another way to school from here?”

He nodded. “We’ll pass a McDonald’s, wanna get anything on the way there?”

The way he phrased it made it sound like they did this regularly. Elora grinned, nodding at him. She wouldn’t mind doing that regularly.

She ordered a large sweet tea while he ordered a large Coke, and they decided to split a large fry. When she reached into her jacket to pull out some cash, he told her he’d pay for it.

_How sweet._

* * *

Sam and Dean still weren’t at the school yet when they pulled into the parking lot. Stiles got out before she did and went to the other side of the Jeep to open the door for her, but she was already opening the door. As she stepped out , she lost her footing and fell into Stiles, yelling “fuck” as she fell.

She froze against him, looking up at him through long lashes. Her eyes sparkled a bluish-green and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Your eyes are prettier up close,” he muttered without thinking.

Her cheeks got red and she looked down, seeming embarrassed. “Thank you.”

Suddenly she looked back up at him, blush gone and a grin on her lips. She leaned in close to his face, their lips inches apart, and whispered, “Maybe I’ll let you see them up close more often.”

This time, he blushed and parted his lips to say something, but her laugh interrupted him. “God, you’re cute when you’re flustered.”

He stepped back, scared they might kiss. “That’d be cool.”

Elora just smiled at him in reply, turning around and grabbing her drink out of the Jeep. She closed the door behind her. Sipping her drink, she kept her eyes glued on the entrance to the parking lot.

Did she just offer to kiss him? Or was she kidding? And she called him cute! He was wrong when he said the day couldn’t get any better. It got better.

“Shit, here they come!” she whispered, eyes darting to Stiles. His eyes were wide as he turned and watched the men stalk to the Impala.

There were a few tense moments of silence as the short one inspected the car for any damage. When he didn’t find any, he looked around the lot, eyes locking on Stiles’ Jeep.

“Lora!” he yelled, walking towards the two teenagers.

“Stiles, get in the Jeep.” When he didn’t move, she poked his arm hard to get his attention. “Get in the Jeep, Stiles!”

He did as told and ran to the other side, hopping in and starting it. Elora wasn’t in yet, and he gave her a what the hell look.

“I told you you wouldn’t see it coming!” she yelled at them before opening the door and jumping in.“Drive,” she whispered. Stiles just stared at her, dumbfounded. “Dammit, drive!”

He did just that, putting the Jeep into drive and speeding out of the parking lot, all while her brother yelled behind them.

There were a few minutes of silence while he drove, until he asked Elora if he wanted him to take her home.

“Do you want me dead?” she replied, eyes wide in horror.

“Okay, my house it is.”

* * *

Elora was standing quietly near the front door, as Stiles had done in her home earlier. She hadn’t expected his dad to actually allow her to stay the night, but when she explained that her brother was extremely angry at her, he agreed to let her stay the night. He had pulled Stiles into the kitchen to talk to him about something before he went to work. He was, apparently, the Sheriff and had gotten called in on a case.

His dad walked out first, smiling at Elora and telling her to sleep well before walking out the front door.

She furrowed her eyebrows together and started walking to the kitchen, but Stiles walked out and had something in his hands.

“You okay?” She asked, glancing at his hands.

He held up what was in his hands and she laughed loudly. “A condom? Oh, my  God!”

Elora nearly doubled over laughing, at both the fact that Sheriff Stilinski thought it was necessary to give him a condom, and the blush creeping onto Stiles’ cheeks. She couldn’t get over how cute he was when he blushed.

“Okay, okay, it’s not that funny.” Stiles pouted.

The blonde nodded at him, standing up straight and forcing herself to keep a blank face. “I’m sorry, you’re right, you’re right. We should go to your room and use it.”

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head, making Lora laugh. “I’m kidding, Stilinski.” For now, anyway.

He let out a sigh of relief, walking past her. She assumed he was going to his room, so she followed him. They argued over who got the bed; she won, though she gave him a pillow to use.

Dean and Sam were going to kill her, but she didn’t care. She hadn’t had so much fun in a long time, and she hoped that she’d continue having fun in Beacon Hills. With a small grin, she rolled on to her side, pulling Stiles covers up closer, breathing in his scent deeply. Elora expected to not be able to sleep, but with Stiles’ soft rhythmic breathing, she found herself falling into a peaceful rest.


End file.
